


Not-So-Brotherly Love

by impalagirl, wilddragonflying



Series: Roleplays [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, That AU where the sheriff and Talia get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalagirl/pseuds/impalagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The day Stiles' father brings his new girlfriend over for dinner, Stiles couldn't be happier. He loves his mom and misses her more than he could ever say, and he knows that his dad feels the same, but it's really good to see him smile again, to be free with his laughter and his love again. Claudia will always hold a special place in both of their hearts, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for Talia Hale, too.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The day Talia brings her son over for dinner, however, Stiles starts to second-guess his initial positivity. He already knew that Talia was Derek's mom, of course, but he's never actually spoken to Derek before, and has been holding out hope that maybe, just maybe, he isn't as much of a douchebag as he seems to be whenever Stiles sees him in school. He's way wrong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Brotherly Love

The day Stiles' father brings his new girlfriend over for dinner, Stiles couldn't be happier. He loves his mom and misses her more than he could ever say, and he knows that his dad feels the same, but it's really good to see him smile again, to be free with his laughter and his love again. Claudia will always hold a special place in both of their hearts, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for Talia Hale, too.

The day Talia brings her son over for dinner, however, Stiles starts to second-guess his initial positivity. He already knew that Talia was Derek's mom, of course, but he's never actually spoken to Derek before, and has been holding out hope that maybe, just maybe, he isn't as much of a douchebag as he seems to be whenever Stiles sees him in school. He's way wrong.

Derek Hale is an _asshole_ , and he hates Stiles as much as Stiles hates him. But it's obvious that he's committed to seeing his mom happy, and Stiles is just as committed to seeing his dad happy, thank you very much, if not even more so - so they smile through gritted teeth and miraculously get through the awkward dinners and family nights and Christmas festivities without killing each other.

And then Stiles' dad proposes, and Derek's mom says yes, and they're both really happy for their respective parents, they _truly_ are - they're just really sad for themselves, too. The wedding is beautiful, and Derek's mom looks stunning, and Stiles' dad cries, and so does Stiles and even Derek a little bit, Stiles _sees_ him rubbing at his eyes, and everything is perfect. Except for the part that, as the new Mrs Stilinski, Talia moves in.

It was going to happen sooner or later, of course. In fact, it would have happened sooner, except that complications with the Hales' house and Talia's divorce meant that it was easier for her to stay put until after the wedding. But Stiles still wishes that it could have happened even just a little bit later. Because Talia brings Derek with her, and suddenly there are two new people invading Stiles' house, one of whom can't stand him. With the exception of school and food, Derek doesn't even leave his room for the first week, despite Talia's wheedling and the sheriff's attempts at bribery, and at last the resident parents turn their attention to Stiles.

"Please, Stiles," Talia says. "I'm sure he'd respond if you asked him. He's just really awkward, and he probably thinks you don't want him in your space."

 _He'd be thinking right, then,_ Stiles wants to say, but a sharp look from his father kills the words before they make it past his teeth. "I don't know what you want me to do," he whines instead.

"Just talk to him, son," the sheriff suggests. "Ask if he wants to watch TV with you or something."

Stiles honestly doesn't know how two very intelligent adults can be so stupid, but he can see that complaining or protesting isn't going to get him anywhere, so he sighs and heads up the stairs without another word. Once there, he knocks on Derek's door, and when he's ignored, he does it again. "Hey," he calls through the door for good measure. "Hey, if you're done jerking off in there, can I come in?"

Derek yanks the door open, headphones draped around his neck as he glares at his new stepbrother. " _What?_ " he snarls. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and lolls against the doorframe. "Pops and Mommy Dearest sent me," he says. "They want you to get your miserable ass out of your cave."

"I'm Skyping Laura and Cora, fuck off," Derek snaps, moving back and ready to slam the door shut. 

Stiles sticks his foot in the way, and manages not to flinch when Derek halts the door less than an inch from running it over. "Well when you're done," he snaps, "come downstairs. Your mom's about twenty minutes from sending us on a golfing trip for some brotherly bonding, so do us both a favour and pretend to be human."

Derek rolls his eyes so hard he sees his own brain. "Don't hold your breath," he retorts, and this time, foot or no foot, he does shut the door. 

"Asshole!" Stiles yells through the door, and then he limps downstairs to flop, defeated, onto the sofa. "Well, I tried," he tells his father, massaging his toes. "I won't be making that mistake again."

Talia sighs. "If I thought it would accomplish anything, I'd go scold him," she tells Stiles. "He's just too angry at everyone and everything for it to make a difference. But I will let him know that physical violence isn't okay."

"My toes thank you," Stiles says, wiggling them experimentally before he stands back up. "I'll be in my room."

* * *

Half an hour and a stern talking-to from his mom later, Derek reluctantly knocks on Stiles's door. "Stiles?"

"What?" Stiles shouts back, unwilling to move off his bed.

Derek grits his teeth, but dutifully answers, "I'm sorry for smashing your foot with the door; I'm willing to sit and watch one episode of one television show of your choice without complaining to make up for it."

There's a moment's silence, and then Stiles is flinging the door open to grin at Derek. "You must really love your mom," he says. "Come on in, brother. You're in for a treat."

Derek makes a face like he's already regretting this - and he is - but he follows Stiles in anyway. "You're not my sibling," he informs Stiles as he steps over the threshold. "I've already got two; don't need any more."

"Glad you agree," Stiles shoots back. "Sit down. Have you seen _Buffy_?"

"Some," Derek answers. "Most of the first season." He perches cautiously on the edge of the bed, closer to the door than he is to Stiles. 

Stiles looks like he doesn't know if he should be impressed or disgusted. "Then we're watching _Vampire Diaries_ ," he decides, already pulling it up on Netflix. "Gotta love Ian Somerhalder."

Derek barely holds in a sigh. "Okay." 

Stiles doesn't know about Derek, but he has a great time. He loves _The Vampire Diaries_ largely because it's trash, and it's really easy to just switch your brain off for forty minutes and allow the cheesy teenage drama to wash over you like a soothing breeze. He even manages to forget that Derek's with him for half of that time, only reminded whenever Derek shifts in his seat or clears his throat; he suspects that Derek can't wait to leave, and that was another part of the show's appeal. People like Derek can't handle having their asses handed to them by weirdly-insightful depictions of high school politics.

Stiles fights the urge to swoon when Damon shows up at the end of the first episode, and then pauses Netflix when the credits start to roll in order to turn and face Derek. "So," he says, not even trying to suppress a grin. "You wanna stay for the next episode?"

Derek surprises himself when he shrugs. "If you're gonna watch another episode, sure."

Stiles' eyes widen. "What."

Derek shrugs again, defensive. "I don't have anything else to do, so if you want company for another episode..."

"No!" Stiles cries, already grabbing for his PS4 controller. "I mean yes, that's-- Great. Another episode. Here we go." He presses play and flops back against his pillows, feeling frazzled.

Derek gives him an odd look, but doesn't comment; he just settles back against the pillows he'd commandeered. 

So they watch the next episode, and the one after that, and the one after that. Stiles doesn't really mean for it to happen, but Derek never makes any move to leave when each episode finishes, and by the time the next one has loaded it just seems rude not to let it play. By the end of the fourth episode, though, Stiles is suspicious. He pauses the fifth right before it starts and once again turns to Derek. "Are you actually invested in this, or is your mom bribing you or something?"

For the first time, Derek actually doesn't have a snappy comeback, and he falls back on shrugging. "It's interesting, and I'd just go pull it up on Netflix in my room; might as well watch it here."

"Huh," Stiles says softly, blindly pressing play once more. "Who knew."

* * *

That was Saturday night; on Sunday, there was a noticeable lessening of tension that Talia and the sheriff were tentatively hopeful about - but Monday quickly dashed their hopes. Derek had never been particularly _kind_ to Stiles in school, though he'd never outright bullied him or anyone, and Monday was no different. 

"You wouldn't believe it, would you?" Stiles asks Scott, twisting in his seat to openly stare at Derek as he crossed the cafeteria to sit at his usual table. He doesn't so much as glance their way, but Kate Argent catches Stiles' eye as Derek sits down across from her and gives him a nasty sneer. Stiles sighs and turns back to Scott. "Yesterday we were very nearly friends. Today, I'm invisible." He shakes his head. "Asshole."

Scott shrugs. "He's got a reputation to uphold, I guess. How'd you nearly become friends? Thought he hated you."

Stiles shrugs. "He nearly took my foot off so Talia made him watch TV with me as punishment. I picked _Vampire Diaries_ and he loved it."

"Bastard," Scott mutters, then raises an eyebrow. "Wait, seriously?"

"Cross my heart," Stiles says, doing just that. "We watched like five episodes."

"Damn," Scott says, glancing over at Derek's table. "When was that?"

"Saturday," Stiles answers. "Yesterday he almost smiled at me."

" _No,_ " Scott says in mock-horror. "You mean he wasn't an android?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Stiles says, chewing his lip. "But maybe he was just playing it up for his mom."

"That could be," Scott admits reluctantly. "Maybe see how he acts tonight when he gets home after practice?"

Stiles shrugs. "I will," he says, "but I'm not gonna hold my breath. I don't care what he does, anyway."

* * *

'What he does' turns out to be treating Stiles decently when they get home. When Stiles tells Derek that dinner's ready, Derek doesn't snap at him to shove off, but instead politely thanks him - and even passes food when asked instead of glaring at Stiles. The sheriff and Talia are obviously a bit thrown by Derek's change in behavior, but Talia at least seems pleased with the change. 

At least, it changes when they're home alone. Derek never does truly warm up to Stiles during school; even over a week after their impromptu Netflix session, he still teases Stiles and acts like a douche in general. But when they're home, Derek's civil and even occasionally friendly. He can hear Stiles sometimes complaining about it to Scott while gaming, but what does Stiles expect? That they'll suddenly become best buddies just because they watched a few episodes of a television show together?

Whatever Stiles expects, it certainly isn't for everything to flip on its head once more a few days later. He's playing a video game, an online kind of deal that pits groups of players against fantastical monsters and each other, and while he's no stranger to the gaming scene he's relatively new to this particular game. He has no squad to roll around with like so many others do, and so far he's been quietly levelling up by himself - but he's just gone up against a boss that is way bigger than him, and he would have been mush on the pixelated ground without the help of one unlikely stranger.

The boss finally falls, and Stiles leaps to his feet, a triumphant "Yes!" hissing out from between his teeth. Frantically he scrabbles for his headset and hits the button to request a chat with his godsend, @alphanow. When the other user accepts, he wastes absolutely no time in launching into an excited tirade. "Oh my god, man, that was incredible! I've read online that it's almost impossible to beat that guy without at least three other players, but you barely even broke a sweat! Thank you so much, I swear to god, I have some armour that's almost your level in my inventory, or you can have some health potions or whatever you want, man, seriously, I'm your slave for life."

There's a couple moments of silence, and an incredulous voice demanding, " _Stiles?_ "

Stiles chokes on his own tongue. " _Derek?_ "

"Holy shit, I didn't know you played this! How long have you been playing?"

Despite his surprise, Stiles doesn't miss a beat. "Only a few weeks, but I love it! I've even been doing okay - until now, that is."

"Yeah, how the hell did you end up in this troll's lair? You should have been at least my level before wandering around in this area - everything here, including the players, are at least two or more levels above you. You've got some good equipment, though. Is the sword crafted?"

"Yeah, I made it yesterday," Stiles answers, quite literally puffing out his chest. "I picked up a quest from one of the NPCs that sent me here, I didn't know it'd be so hard!"

"Dude, that's what the rest of the Internet is for," Derek laughs. "There are tons of guides out there that tell you the recommended levels for each area."

Stiles scoffs. "I don't have time to read all that, I wanna kill shit!"

"And how many times have _you_ died already?" Derek retorts. 

"Um," Stiles says. "Shut up."

Derek laughs. "There's no time limit on this quest; take my advice and go level up a bit before you come back."

"Or I could just follow you around while you kill all the monsters and pick up the reward at the end?" Stiles suggests weakly.

Derek laughs again. "That's not how it works. But if you want to help me kill shit, we can split the loot."

"Okay," Stiles says. "Deal."

"Deal. Now heal up; this guy's got some minions we need to take care of."

Stiles' laugh is a little shrill, a little hysterical. "Right. We've got this."

They work surprisingly well together - Derek is the tank, taking on the majority of the enemies and keeping their attention focused on him while Stiles acted as backup, healing both Derek and himself and backstabbing enemies to help set up combos. They clear the area before dinner, and when Talia calls them down, they run into each other on the landing. There’s a moment of awkward silence, then Derek offers, "You uh, you're pretty good at that game."

Stiles offers Derek a surprised if shy smile. "You're better."

Derek waves it off. "I'm good at taking hits and dealing them indiscriminately. I can't do intricate stuff like the spell weaving you do; I don't have the patience for it."

Stiles' smile turns into a grin. "Guess we make a good team, then."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Derek agrees, grinning as well. 

"Boys!" Talia shouts, and Stiles jumps, flushing. "Dinner, now!"

"Coming," Derek calls back, giving Stiles a sheepish grin. "We'd better get going. Maybe you'll jump on later? It's pretty fun playing solo, but better with a partner."

"I see that," Stiles agrees. "I have some chem homework, but after that I'm all yours."

Derek grins. "Awesome."

* * *

After that, it becomes kind of a routine. They ignore each other for the most part during school, but when they get home they both jump online to slaughter some mythical creatures. After about a week of that, they graduate to playing co-op in the same room, usually using Derek's console since his television doesn't get glare from the window as badly as Stiles's does. And the more time they spend together, the more Derek starts to notice Stiles. It's nothing serious, just that he's realizing that Stiles... well, his new stepbrother kind of fits his type to a T. Derek's not too bothered by the whole stepsibling thing - it's not like they grew up together - so he decides to see if maybe Stiles might be interested back. If he's not, no big deal. But hey, Derek won't turn down someone to fool around with that he doesn't have to wine and dine. 

So he accidentally-on-purpose breaks the A/C in his room, but since they're edging into fall now, summer still clinging by a few fingers, it takes them getting worked up over a tense co-op mission for Derek to have a plausible excuse to yank his shirt off over his head. "Jesus," he complains, "I fucking hate these zombies. Why can't they be snails, for Christ's sake?"

"Um." Stiles' brain stalls, because honestly, he's never seen anything like this in his life. He knows Derek's hot, obviously, he's not blind, but he's never seen him shirtless before, and he's kind of sweaty right now and... he's _magnificent._ Stiles swallows hard. "Sorry, what? Snails?"

Derek raises an eyebrow, barely suppressing the urge to grin in triumph. He gets a lot of looks in school from guys and girls, but there's something extra satisfying about getting them from Stiles. "Yeah - I hate how fast these buggers are. If I didn't have you backing me up I'd have died like twice as many times."

Stiles manages a smile and looks away. "Well, I'm happy to help."

This time Derek does grin, reaching for his controller. "You up for another round?" he asks.

For the first time since they started this, Stiles hesitates, but in the end his answer is the same. "Sure."

"Great," Derek says happily, making no move to put his shirt back on. "Let's go kick some zombie ass."

* * *

Thankfully, Derek keeps his clothes on every other time they game together over the next week, and Stiles is only reduced to thinking of him in the shower on three occasions. He's kind of disgusted with himself, even if his attraction to Derek is admittedly old news; he lives with the guy now, and they're supposed to be brothers.

But they'll never be brothers, Stiles reasons to himself as he watches Derek walk straight past him at lunch without so much as a glance in his direction. Again. He might be good at video games, and he might be nice when they're at home, but he's still an asshole in school. And Stiles already has a brother, anyway. Greenberg is sick, so Scott actually has a chance at starting in Friday night's lacrosse game if he impresses Finstock enough during practice. Stiles normally goes straight home after school to work on homework and start dinner, or else he waits in the library until practice is over if he's hanging out with Scott afterwards, but this afternoon he follows Scott straight to the lacrosse field, and takes his place on the bleachers to provide as much moral support as he can.

There are some other people sitting close by, but Stiles doesn't really pay them any attention. His gaze is trained intently on the field, watching Scott, and his attention goes undiverted until Finstock calls a break.

"Hey! Stilinski!" Stiles looks up, startled, to see Jackson heckling him from the bottom of the bleachers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Stiles knows he shouldn't engage, but... "I'm here for Scott," he calls back, frowning.

Jackson actually laughs. "That bench-warmer? Nah. I think your queer ass is here to check out the talent. No one's getting shirtless while you're around, Stilinski, sorry to disappoint."

Derek responds before Stiles has a chance to. "If he was here for that, he wouldn't find it in you," he retorts, stepping down from his seat a few rows behind Stiles to sit down beside his stepbrother. "Hate to break it to you, Jackson, but you're not that hot."

Stiles turns a surprised yet impressed look on Derek, before smirking at Jackson. "You heard him," he says. "Jog on."

Jackson opens his mouth, but then Finstock blows his whistle and he has no choice but to do exactly as Stiles suggested.

Relieved, Stiles looks at Derek again. "Thanks. For that."

Derek shrugs, but he's smiling too. "About time someone broke the hard truth to him," he jokes. 

Stiles laughs. "Tell me about it," he says. "I've seen plenty of God's gifts, and he's not one of them."

Derek outright grins. "No argument here," he chuckles. 

Stiles turns his attention back to the field, but he can't keep quiet for long. "So, you're talking to me at school," he says lightly, without looking away. "What's up with that?"

Derek shrugs one shoulder, his gaze locked on the players on the field. "What, like it's that unusual for me to talk to new people?"

"It is if it's me," Stiles says darkly.

Derek feels guilty about that for some reason he doesn't care to examine too closely. "Well, I just figured you'd like some backup with Whittemore."

"Yeah, well," Stiles sighs, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag. "I don't need your help."

"Stiles, wait," Derek says, standing up. "Look, Mom and your dad aren't gonna be home until late; do you want to go grab some pizza from Joe's and take it home?"

Stiles swings back around to glare at Derek. "Why, because you can't be nice to me in public longer than two seconds? Fuck off."

"What, would you rather sit and eat in the restaurant?" Derek asks. "Look, Stiles, I was a shithead before, I know. I'm sorry. I'd like if we could be a little more than just civil to each other outside of gaming."

Stiles eyes Derek, clearly suspicious, before nodding. "Okay."

Derek's relieved, but again, he's not going to look too closely into it. "Great. I'll buy?"

Stiles smiles. "Well, you do have more money than me."

Derek grins. "Yeah. When's practice over?"

Stiles glances guiltily at the field; he'd kind of forgotten about Scott. "Um, half an hour maybe?"

"Cool," Derek says. "I need to go talk to Coach Dunham about basketball; I'll meet you at Joe's in forty-five minutes?"

Stiles nods, and drops back into his seat. "Later."

* * *

Scott does really well at practice, and they're pretty sure he's going to be allowed to start in the next game. Stiles sticks around just long enough to congratulate him before hopping in his car and speeding away towards Joe's. He gets there first, but doesn't have to wait long before Derek's pulling up in his own flashy ride. "Did you get that out of the divorce?" Stiles asks lightly when they meet in the parking lot. "Kind of like an 'I'm sorry please love me' deal?"

"Yeah," Derek admits. "Dad gave it to me just before we got the news about the custody arrangements. I still get to see them on Skype and in person every three months, but it's not the same."

"You miss them?" Stiles asks. "Or, more specifically, your dad? Talia talks about Laura and Cora all the time, but she never mentions her ex."

Derek snorts. "After that stunt with his 'business trip' to Hawaii while Mom was home working her ass off to get Cora a special sixteenth birthday present? No, I don't miss him."

Stiles hesitates just outside Joe's. "It's okay if you do, y'know," he says carefully. "Maybe he did a shitty thing but he's still your dad."

Derek sighs. "It wasn't just the thing with Hawaii. That was just the last straw; the divorce was coming for years."

Stiles could push it further, but he doesn't know if that's wise, so he just looks at Derek for a moment before pushing the door open instead and heading into the restaurant.

* * *

Things change after that. Not quickly, and not dramatically, but when Stiles and Scott have a movie night at Stiles' place for the first time since the wedding, Derek joins them. It's nice, actually. A bit awkward at first, given that Scott has hardly ever spoken to Derek, but two pizzas and half a bowl of popcorn later and conversation is flowing easily between all three of them, like they've all been hanging out together for years.

"Holy God," Stiles sighs wistfully as Tom Hardy bends over on screen. "The things I'd do to that ass."

Scott snorts indelicately. "Says the virgin."

"Hey!" Stiles crows, his face flaming as he throws a handful of popcorn at Scott. "We can't all find our one-true-love at fifteen!"

Derek rolls his eyes, smiling at the antics of the two. "Virginity isn't that big of a deal," he says, shrugging. "You don't feel any different afterwards, unless you're a romantic sap."

Stiles cuts his gaze to Derek. "Speaking from experience?"

"Common sense," Derek says. "I didn't feel any different after my first kiss; why would sex be any different?"

"So wait," Stiles says, sitting up and twisting to look at Derek. " _You're_ a virgin?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Is it that surprising? Sex isn't the end-all, be-all, you know."

"That's easy for you to say," Stiles scoffs. "You look like _that_ ; you could have anyone you wanted with a snap of your fingers. I'll probably have to pay for my first time."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I'll loan you ten bucks," he snarks.

"Wow," Stiles laughs. "What a jerk."

Derek grins. "Course, I might know someone who'd be willing to help for free."

Scott chokes on a kernel of popcorn, and Stiles' eyes widen for a second before he rolls them. "Yeah," he says, turning back to the movie. "Okay. Pull the other one."

Derek thumps Scott on the back, then rolls his eyes. "I'm serious. I know at least two people who'd be happy to help you; you're not bad-looking, and if Malia can be believed, you're actually cute."

"Malia thinks I'm cute?" Stiles asks.

Derek shrugs. "That's just what I've overheard."

"Malia thinks I'm cute," Stiles says, reaching out to offer Scott a high five. He takes it happily and Stiles settles back into his seat with a sigh. "Hell yeah."

* * *

It's the end of the school day, and Stiles has just come out of his last class when Derek flags him down with a wave and a, "Hey, Stiles!"

Stiles is naturally surprised, but he moves away from Scott to cross the hall and meet Derek. "Hey," he says, feeling awkward. "What's up?"

Derek shrugs one shoulder, leaning against the lockers as he says, "Just wanted to talk to you; heard Harris was a dick earlier."

Stiles shrugs. "He's always a dick."

"Yeah, he is," Derek agrees. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Just home," Stiles says. "The usual. You?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd want to go out tonight; Mom and the sheriff won't be back till late. Gives us plenty of time to get into trouble." Derek winks. 

The wink sends a little thrill through Stiles, who stares at Derek. "Trouble?" he asks, and his voice breaks nervously.

Derek laughs. "Trouble," he agrees, and then steps forward, one hand moving to curve around the back of Stiles's neck, pulling him forward as he leans in, claiming a lingering kiss. 

When they break apart, it's like the whole school has faded away, leaving nothing but Derek behind. Stiles laughs, the sound breathless with surprise and pleasure, and sways back into Derek's space to steal a soft kiss of his own. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispers against Derek's lips. "Wanted you."

Derek hums, smiling into the kiss. "I know," he murmurs. "Me, too."

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, laughs into his mouth when Derek turns them to press him up against a door he didn't even realise was there...

And then he opens his eyes.

* * *

"Don't laugh at me, Scott!" Stiles begs, distressed, later that day at lunch. "It wasn't even a sex dream; I've had _those_ before plenty of times! We just kissed, and it was _so sweet_ and soft and perfect, I thought I was going to die!" He flails his hands dramatically and then buries his head in them. "I think I have a crush on him."

Scott, because he's a terrible friend, keeps laughing; Derek's kind of worried he might either break something or laugh himself into an asthma attack. "Is he okay?" Derek asks, pausing on his way to his usual lunch table. 

"Yeah," Stiles sighs, not looking up. "He's just an asshole."

Derek lifts an eyebrow. "Really? What's he done this time?"

"He's just not being a very good best friend right now," Stiles says. "I'm having a crisis, and he's laughing at me."

"Well, that's not very nice," Derek comments. "And here I thought he was your best friend."

Scott chokes on his own laughter. "Trust me, Derek, if you were in my situation, you'd be laughing, too." He yelps when Stiles kicks him under the table.

Derek just shakes his head. "Right," he says, amused. "Just don't laugh yourself into an asthma attack."

"He won't have time to do that if I kill him first," Stiles says with a smile.

Derek snorts. "Don't let your dad hear you say that," he chuckles. "I'll see you guys later." With that, he walks away - and as soon as he's sure that neither Stiles nor Scott can see his face, his expression falls into a scowl. Stiles has a crush on someone?

* * *

It takes Laura a full thirty seconds to answer the phone when Derek calls her that night. "Little brother! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Derek sighs. "Hello to you, too, Laur," he says fondly. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

"Of course you are," Laura says dismissively. "There's something up, though, 'cause you never call me unless you want something. So what is it?"

Derek sighs. "It's Stiles," he says. 

Laura sighs. "What's he done now?" she asks. "I thought you guys were finally getting along."

"We are," Derek answers. "and _he_ hasn't done anything, per se. I have."

"What?" Laura demands. "Were you mean to him again? We've talked about this."

"No!" Derek protests. "I wasn't mean to him, I just... overheard him telling Scott he had a crush on someone. A guy."

Laura takes a second to process this. "Well I know you're not a homophobe," she muses. "Are you _jealous?_ "

Derek winces, and is immediately glad that Laura can't see him. "Maybe?"

"Okay," Laura says, and there's a scream of springs as she flops down onto her piece of shit sofa. "Tell me everything."

Derek blows out a breath. "I'm not sure where to start, since I don't even know when it started myself," he confesses. "I mean, we started hanging out, I noticed he was totally my type, but I thought it was just physical, you know? But when I heard him talking to Scott about this guy he's got a crush on, I got really jealous. Like, more jealous than that time with Jenny in fifth grade."

Laura makes an amused sound. "Wow," she says. "This is serious. What are you gonna do?"

Derek lets his head fall to the desk with a hard _thunk._ "I don't know," he groans. "What the hell do you say to the stepbrother you want to bone who you've only been friends with for a couple of months?"

"Okay, I take your point," Laura says. "Have you had any indication that he might be interested in you?"

"Maybe?" Derek hedges. "Physically, at least."

"Well, could you flirt with him a little? See if he responds?"

Derek snorts. "What do you think I've been doing?" he asks. 

"And?" Laura pushes.

"And," Derek sighs, "the most I get is blushing. Maybe some stammering, if I'm lucky. I mean, I literally took my shirt off in front of him once and he went speechless and then started stammering. Which he never does. So I don't know if I'm making him uncomfortable, or what. For someone who talks so damn much, he's incredibly difficult to read."

Laura laughs. "You are not subtle," she says. "But it sounds like he's oblivious. You said he's a virgin, right? He probably has no idea what to do with you. Keep getting to know him, and try to be a little less heavy-handed. Maybe try to help him out, bring him out of his shell a little."

Derek sighs. "Fine," he says. "And here I was hoping you'd have some better advice." His tone is fond, contradicting his words. 

"Well, you could always just kiss him and see what happens, but it sounds like you'd be better trying to charm his attentions away from this other guy and onto you. Which I know will be quite a challenge for you."

"Oh, fuck you," Derek shoots back, but he's smiling. 

"You love me," Laura says with confidence. "I don't say this very often but you're a great guy, Derek. It sounds like he just needs a little help to see what's in front of him."

Derek snorts. "Of course I love you," he says. "You're my sister; I'm kind of obligated to. But thanks."

"I'm gonna want regular updates, mind."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Of course you will."

* * *

The next day, Derek surprises everyone by approaching Stiles and Scott at lunch yet again. This time, however, Scott isn't causing a scene, so there's no reason that Stiles can conceive of for his presence. "Are you lost?" he asks, peering up at Derek with no small amount of curiosity.

"Nope," Derek says, sitting down across from Stiles. "I'm pretty sure this is the cafeteria, unless I'm hallucinating."

"I think I might be hallucinating," Stiles says.

Scott snorts. "Or dreaming," he mutters, and Stiles kicks him.

"Why are you sitting with us?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "What? I can't sit with one of my friends?" 

"But we're not friends," Stiles says before he can help himself; Scott kicks him this time, "I mean, not in school."

"Well, maybe I want to change that," Derek says. "Look, if you don't want me here, just say so." 

"That's not what he said," Scott says quickly. "It's just-- we're surprised."

Derek shrugs. "Well, sorry for surprising you, then. There's only so many times I can stomach the same damned conversations." 

"I always suspected the popular kid table would be dull," Stiles says, satisfied. "So, what's it like on the other side?"

"I don't know," Derek says thoughtfully, though he's smirking. "First impressions aren't exactly the greatest." 

Stiles grins. "Then I guess you'll have to stick around."

* * *

The next day, they're joined at lunch not only by Derek, but by Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny; the day after that, Isaac, Erica and Boyd follow suit. Stiles gets the impression that the latter three are only there because of Derek, but they tolerate everyone else easily enough. Stiles and Scott are too awed - and, admittedly, intimidated - to say much about it, and the others seem content to talk around them as if they're not there.

But then Derek starts dragging them into the conversation, subtly bringing to light certain things about them that he likes. Once Stiles and Scott actual start talking to the others, Allison and Isaac are quick to take a shine to Scott, while Erica finds that Stiles is fun to bicker with and Lydia is surprised to learn that he's actually smart. Jackson's still a dick, and Boyd doesn't say much, but Danny's always been nice and the girls kind of scare Stiles, so other than Derek and Scott Stiles spends most of his time talking to him.

Derek's still holding most of his attention, though, and he's behaving so strangely that by the end of the week Stiles can't keep his mouth shut anymore. "Okay," he says, hesitating in Derek's doorway on his way to the bathroom. They're going out tonight with who Stiles supposes are _their_ friends now, and Stiles is pretty much ready, but Derek is shirtless and Stiles is suddenly having difficulty breathing. "What's your game?"

Derek blinks, then looks at Stiles in confusion. "Game?" he echoes. 

"We're going out tonight with Lydia Martin!" Stiles cries. "You wouldn't even acknowledge my presence in school last week, and now all the popular kids know my name. Why?"

"Because I introduced them to you?" Derek says slowly. "Did you not want me to?" It hasn't escaped his notice how often Stiles talks with Danny, so Derek's pretty much figured out that Danny's who Stiles has the crush on; it's the only thing that makes sense. 

"It's not that," Stiles answers. "It's that until a few days ago, _you_ didn't want to."

"When did I ever say that?" Derek asks, deciding playing dumb is probably his best option here. "I just started sitting with you guys; they followed when I mentioned that the conversation was better." 

"Well, fine," Stiles says, feeling suddenly awkward. "Good. I didn't want to think that you were being a dick, but you can't exactly blame me. Are you nearly ready to go?"

"Yeah," Derek says. "Just trying to figure out which shirt I want to wear. Thoughts?" 

Stiles hums thoughtfully. "That green Henley," he decides. "Y'know, the kinda teal one? Not the jade one. It does really good things for your eyes."

Derek digs the requested shirt from his dresser, smiling to himself while his back is turned. He pulls it on, then turns to face Stiles. "Good?"

"Perfect," Stiles says, grinning. "Where are we going, anyway? Lydia just said to let you drive."

Derek grins. "We're going to Lydia's," he says. "She's throwing a party tonight since her parents are out of town."

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Jesus," he says. "Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we're gonna be stupid." 

"Well, Lydia is kinda known for her wild parties," Stiles says. "I wouldn't wanna make a fool of myself."

"Don't let Jackson goad you into anything, and you'll be fine," Derek says dismissively. "Besides, Danny will be there." 

Stiles blinks. "Is he not a big partier or something?"

"Not usually," Derek answers. "But he always goes to Lydia's." 

"Okay," Stiles says, shrugging. "I guess I'll just hang out with him while you guys get hammered."

Derek grins. "I'm not planning on getting hammered, but thanks for volunteering to be the DD," he teases. 

"Just don't expect me to hold your hair back while you're puking," Stiles shoots back.

"What hair?" Derek retorts, but he's grinning. "Come on, we don't want to be too late." 

Stiles laughs and pushes himself away from the doorframe. "I was on my way to the bathroom, but I'll meet you in the car."

Derek waves Stiles off, still grinning to himself. Tonight might actually be fun. 

* * *

It was fun, even though Derek and Stiles end up having to get Scott to drive them home - they both only had a couple of drinks, but it's enough to get them tipsy and Derek sure as hell isn't risking getting pulled over by his stepfather. Derek and Stiles somehow manage to sneak in without getting a lecture from Talia - though Derek has a feeling she's just going to wait till the next morning to scold them while they're mildly hungover. 

Somehow the two teenagers end up crashing in Derek's room, on his bed, and Derek's the first one to initiate conversation. "So. Did you have fun?" he asks, studiously keeping his eyes on the ceiling. 

"Fun?" Stiles asks. "I had a blast. Did you?"

"Not the wildest party I've ever been to," Derek muses. "But that's probably a good thing." 

"Definitely," Stiles says firmly. "Gotta ease me in gently to these things. Like sex. I imagine."

The next words leave Derek's mouth before he can check them. "So I heard you telling Scott you have a crush on someone." 

Beside him, Stiles goes rigid. "Oh," he says. "Did you hear who?"

"No, but it's kind of obvious," Derek says. 

Stiles flushes bright red. "Is that... okay?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to tell you who you can or can't have a crush on."

Stiles hesitates, stung, and then sits up. "I should go back to my own room."

Derek sits up, too, frowning slightly. "What? Why?" 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Stiles says, not looking at Derek.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Derek says - he's just maybe kind of disappointed that apparently Stiles is really crushing hard on Danny. 

Stiles hesitates, but he really doesn't want to leave, so he slowly lies back down. "Well... we don't have to talk about it?"

"If you don't want to," Derek agrees. 

Stiles sighs and closes his eyes. "I guess it's pretty obvious, but I have to ask," he says. "Do I even remotely have a shot, or am I just kidding myself?"

Derek frowns. "I think you've got a shot," he says, thinking of how Danny had chosen to spend most of the party talking to Stiles. 

Stiles' breath catches, and he rolls onto his side so that he can look at Derek, search his face. "I'm scared," he whispers, the alcohol making his tongue loose. "I know you haven't... y'know. But I've never done _anything_. And obviously, y'know, all your friends are way cooler than me and way more experienced and stuff. There are plenty of better people out there than me. What if I'm not... good?"

Derek can't help but grin. "I saw the way you were dancing. So long as you don't think too much, I think you'll be fine. And hey, that's what practice is for." 

Stiles chokes on his own breath. " _Practice?_ "

Derek shrugs. "Yeah. Practice." 

"I don't think that's really an option," Stiles says, with an uncertain little laugh.

"Why not? You find someone who's willing, do the 'horizontal tango' - " complete with air quotes " - and get some real life experience." 

Stiles pulls a face. "You really think that's necessary?"

Derek shrugs. "No, but if being inexperienced is something you're worried about, then the next logical step is to get experience." 

Stiles tries not to look too upset by this, but he was kind of hoping that Derek would say he shouldn't worry about that stuff. Instead he just nods and rolls onto his back again. "Right," he says stiffly. "I'll just go out and find some random to fuck."

Derek frowns; something about Stiles's posture and tone seems off, but with the alcohol still in his system he can't figure out what. The alcohol also makes it easier for him to offer, "It wouldn't have to be someone random." 

Stiles' gaze slides sideways until he can see Derek's arm. "What?"

"You wouldn't need to find someone random," Derek says, not looking at Stiles yet. "Not if you're not interested in that." 

"Well who else am I supposed to ask? Scott?"

"What about me?"

" _You?_ " Stiles flails so hard he nearly falls off the bed. "Is that what this is? You're offering to _practice_ with me until I'm ready to try dating?"

Derek manages to snag Stiles by the upper arm so he doesn't fall off the bed. "Only if you want to," he says. "I know you're all worried about the whole being-inexperienced thing, and you obviously don't want to go find someone random to hook up with, so I figured this was a good compromise! If you don't want to, that's fine."

"No, no, I do!" Stiles laughs. "That's perfect. No-strings-attached fooling around until we're ready to move on. That's actually really smart." Never mind the barely-audible voice in the back of his mind telling him that this is a bad idea, that he's missing something important. "I'm totally gonna kiss you now. Y'know. For _practice_."

Derek barely holds back a triumphant grin. "That's fine." 

Stiles wastes absolutely no time in wriggling closer to Derek, until their knees are touching and it's nothing at all to reach out and rest a hand on Derek's waist as he leans in. The kiss, when it comes, is a little clumsy with too much alcohol and not enough skill, but it makes Stiles' toes tingle all the same.

Derek lifts one hand to curve over the back of Stiles's neck, pulling him closer and better aligning them for the second kiss. Derek can't help but grin when they pull apart, because even that sloppy kiss says good things about the potential future. 

Stiles grins back, even as his eyes drift shut. "That was awesome," he sighs. "Better get practicin', so it'll be even better when m'actually, ready... to date..." He's asleep before he can finish the sentence.

* * *

It doesn't take Derek long to realize he's probably made a mistake. Approximately five hours, actually, is how long it takes; he wakes up with Stiles sprawled on top of him and his mom in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a face that clearly says "You two will be receiving a lecture when you come downstairs for breakfast." She leaves, thankfully, without a word, and when Stiles stirs, Derek briefly panicks. What the hell is he going to do? Is he actually going to go through with this?

The answer to that last question turns out to be yes when Stiles seeks Derek out that night; they play video games for about an hour, and then Stiles brings up the whole 'practicing' thing, and Derek, well - he caves. 

It takes him another three days to call Laura, and as soon as she picks up he blurts, "I fucked up."

Laura doesn't even sound surprised. "What have you done now?"

Derek, who is currently hiding out in his car that's parked on the edge of the Preserve, lets his head drop to the steering wheel with a _thunk._ "Stiles was worrying about being inexperienced with like, kissing and shit, and I offered to help him practice and he took me up on it. We were tipsy when I suggested it but he brought it up the next day and I said we could do that if he wanted to."

"So, what? You're fooling around with him now? To what end?"

Derek has to take a deep breath or two before he can admit, "He's got a crush on another kid in our grade - Danny Mahealani." 

"So you're _literally_ just practising until he's got enough experience-slash-confidence to ask out another kid?"

"It sounds even worse when you say it like that," Derek groans. 

"Derek, what were you thinking?" Laura asks, mortified. "You're only gonna get hurt."

"I know," Derek says miserably. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking." 

"You need to put a stop to it," Laura says. "Tell him you made a mistake, and you don't want to fool around with someone just for the fun of it."

"I know," Derek says. "I know I need to do that, you're right." The only problem is, Derek doesn't know if he can. 

* * *

Derek spends another hour or so in the Preserve, debating with himself, but in the end he comes to the hard conclusion that he needs to stop this thing with Stiles - it's not going to end well, not for him, at least. So, he goes back to the house. Stiles's Jeep is in the driveway, meaning that Stiles is more than likely home, but both the cruiser and Talia's car are gone; Derek knows that Talia won't be back until at least eight, and the sheriff probably later than that. No better time.

Still, Derek's feet drag as he walks to the front door, using his key to unlock it then lock it again behind him - they live in a pretty good neighborhood, but it's habit by now to always lock the door. "Stiles?" Derek calls. "You here?"

"Yep!" Stiles bounds into the hallway, an apron around his waist and a smudge of flour on his cheek. "Perfect timing!"

Derek stops in his tracks and blinks, taking in the sight before him. "Are you... baking?"

"I am! Kira was telling me how the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm totally cheesy and have always loved the idea of wooing Mr. Right with my epic baking skills, only I haven't baked in, like, ever, so I thought I'd try making some cookies." Stiles laughs and pushes a floury hand through his hair. "I thought I'd be done by the time you got home, but now that you're _here_ , and, y'know, we're not actually _dating_ \--" He gives Derek an exaggerated wink. "--I guess you can be my guinea pig!"

And that's when Derek's stomach sinks somewhere down around his toes. "Stiles, I'd love to try them - "

"Excellent!" Stiles cries. He grabs Derek's hand, leaving white smudges all over his sleeve in the process, and pulls him through to the kitchen. "They're not quite ready to come out of the oven yet but there's some cookie dough left you can have. Salmonella free, of course."

Derek goes, firmly telling himself that after this, he'll tell Stiles. "What kind of cookies did you make?" 

"Chocolate chip," Stiles says brightly, handing over the bowl before spinning toward the sink to start the clean-up. "I figured, keep it simple, y'know? But if you've got any requests then just let me know."

And Derek is going to say something, he really is - but then he takes a bite of the leftover dough. "Holy shit," he says, surprised. "This is really good." 

"Right?" Stiles turns to grin at Derek, and promptly melts. "Oh, look at you," he coos, abandoning the dishes to crowd Derek up against the counter. "You've got a little smush, right here." He reaches up with the intentions of wiping the corner of Derek's mouth clean, but ends up just kissing him instead.

Derek lets himself have this kiss - because why shouldn't he? The whole purpose of this arrangement is for Stiles to get more experience. So he kisses Stiles back, preparing himself for what he needs to say next - but then the timer goes off.

Stiles pulls away reluctantly, and laughs when he sees the mess he's made of Derek's hair. "Oops," he says, hiding his grin behind his hand. "Looks like I still had some flour on my hands. My bad. But at least we know you'll still be hot when you go grey." 

Derek can't help but grin, reaching out to pull Stiles into another kiss. "Okay," he says when they pull apart, "you should probably take those cookies out of the oven." 

Stiles sighs and does just that. The cookies are a little burnt but they smell great, and he almost burns his fingers trying to get them over to the cooling rack. "Okay, they're hot. And a little on the crunchy side. Maybe five less minutes next time?"

Derek eyes the cookies thoughtfully. "Maybe two," he suggests. "I'll give my final verdict when they're cool."

Stiles grins and makes grabby hands for Derek. "More kisses while we wait, then."

Derek swallows down his misgivings, returning Stiles's grin with a smile as he steps forward to oblige the demand for kisses. He'll tell Stiles that they need to stop later.

* * *

But he never does - each time Derek is going to suggest they stop, something comes up. Each time the excuse gets more flimsy, until finally Derek finds himself suggesting that they go with Scott, Allison, and Danny to see a midnight premiere of the newest Batman movie. "I mean," he says, "I know Batman's been done to death, like Superman, but I think Ben Affleck might do a good job," he finishes, a flush touching his neck and ears. 

Stiles grins, his heart thudding in his chest. "Derek Hale, are you asking me on a date?"

"Not exactly," Derek hedges. "Danny's going to be there, and Allison and Scott."

Stiles swallows his disappointment hard, and nods. "Yeah, I guess fifth-wheeling would be awkward," he says. "At least this way the single guys outnumber the couples."

"Yeah," Derek says, though he's not quite sure what Stiles means about the single guys comment. "So, you in?"

"Yeah," Stiles sighs, grinning. "I'm in."

* * *

Stiles lets Derek drive him to the theatre, feeling very good about how things are progressing; when they meet the others there and Scott starts handing out tickets, and Derek makes a point of stuffing a particular ticket into Stiles' hand, he's sure that means they're sitting together. But then they get into the screen, and it turns out that Stiles is sitting next to Danny. "Umm, I think there's been a mistake--" he begins to say, peering across Scott and Allison to Derek, but a lady sitting in the row behind them shushes him and Derek just shakes his head, giving him a meaningful look. Stiles has no idea what it actually means, and seriously? the trailers haven't even started yet, but he sits down rather than make a fuss and spends most of the movie making nerdy Batman jokes with Danny.

Afterwards, though, when they've parted ways with the others and are walking back to Derek's car, Stiles lets rip. "What was that back there?" he demands. "Did you seriously rig the tickets so I could sit with Danny?"

"Yes," Derek says, raising an eyebrow. Why is Stiles making a big deal out of this?

Stiles snorts. "Come on, dude. I know we talked about the awkwardness of fifth-wheeling, but did you have to be so 'look at me, in the corner, single and all alone'? It was so obvious."

"I just don't want to monopolize your time," Derek says, shrugging. 

Well, that's just adorable. Stiles smiles, thoroughly endeared. "Derek, I know we're not technically _dating_ , but you asked me to go tonight. I didn't come out to be with Danny."

Something sounds wrong with that sentence, but Derek can't put his finger on it; it almost sounds like Stiles would rather spend time with Derek than with Danny, but that can't be right. 

Can it? 

* * *

Things don't become much clearer in the few weeks that follow; Stiles seems to be in no hurry to break off their arrangement in favor of dating Danny, and he always acts oddly when Derek tries to subtly push them together. But Stiles always gets quietly - and sometimes not-so-quietly - pleased whenever he and Derek get to spend time together with just the two of them. 

It's starting to mess with his head. 

On Stiles' part, he couldn't be happier. Derek clearly likes him, and this whole not-dating thing is going really well. It's just, if he's honest, he's getting a little impatient. If 'practising' with Derek has taught him anything, it's that experience doesn't matter; he and Derek are in a very similar boat, and they can absolutely learn together.

But Derek seems pretty stuck on the whole arrangement, and won't let things progress into a relationship yet. It doesn't matter - they're basically already dating in Stiles' mind anyway and Stiles is pretty much in love with him by this point - but it is a little difficult sometimes, knowing that whenever Stiles reaches for Derek in public, he gets pushed away. Toward Danny, of all people.

It kind of fucks with his head a little, brings back all kinds of insecurities that he thought were laid to rest a long time ago.

So he decides to do something about it. They're in Derek's room, watching _Scorpion_ on Netflix, and Stiles has been on edge all night, trying to work out the best way to bring this up. In the end, though, when he turns to Derek with all the right words on the tip of his tongue, his breath catches in his throat. He can't _say_ this - he doesn't want to. But maybe he can show Derek how he feels.

Without giving himself time to hesitate for even a second longer, Stiles takes Derek's face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss.

Derek's surprised by the kiss, but he leans in readily enough, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling back. "What was that for?" he asks, a bit confused; it's not uncommon for Stiles to pull Derek into a kiss, but that had felt... different, somehow.

Stiles smiles softly. "I'm ready," he murmurs. "Derek, I don't wanna practice anymore."

Derek swallows, looking at Stiles in surprise. "You're - You're sure?" he says, trying to ignore the way his chest has gone weirdly tight. _You knew this day was coming,_ he reminds himself.

"I'm sure," Stiles promises, something in his heart swelling. "Kiss me."

Derek really should be used to Stiles throwing him for loops, but apparently not. Still, he obliges - if this is going to be the last time he's going to be able to kiss Stiles before Stiles goes after Danny, he's going to make damn sure that Stiles remembers him.

What happens next is completely unexpected, but at the same time Stiles feels like it's what they've been moving toward all along. Derek kisses him like it's the first time and like it's the last time, like Stiles is the most precious thing he's ever held in his arms and he can't bear to let go for even a second. Stiles can honestly say that he feels exactly the same.

Afterward, Stiles won't be able to explain just how it happens. There's no more talking, but it's a decision they make together regardless, when clothes start coming off and they begin to touch each other, exploring miles of bare skin that until this moment has been forbidden to them both. Stiles is sure that they must mess up, that breathless laughs must be shared between unhurried mouths as they falter and fumble, inexperienced hands and bodies learning how to move together for the first time. But it doesn't matter.

In the end, the only thing that matters for Stiles is the moment Derek slides into him; everything else falls away after that, and it doesn't return even once they've fallen apart in each other's arms and are curled together afterwards, basking in the afterglow and sharing slow kisses and lazy smiles.

Sleep falls over them like a warm blanket not much later, and just as his eyes are closing Stiles takes the time to murmur, "I love you." He doesn't notice that Derek has already drifted off.

* * *

Reality sets in the next morning, when Stiles wakes up alone.

Derek has already hightailed it out of there; it meant he got to school about an hour and a half early, but honestly, that was better than what he was sure was waiting for him at home. He didn't really want to stick around to hear "So that was great and all, and thanks for the experience, but I'm gonna go after the guy I actually like now."

Derek spends an hour in his car with the seat pushed all the way back and his jacket over his face, ignoring the world around him as he reflects on his shitty life choices that Laura tried to steer him out of; he'll have to tell her about this at some point, but he'd like to go a bit longer without anyone but himself berating him.

When he knows that the gym is open, Derek goes in, grabbing the spare basketball he keeps in his locker and heading for the gym to shoot free throws; maybe if he can distract himself with physical exertion of the non-sexual variety, he'll be able to at least postpone thinking about what happened last night.

It takes a few minutes for Derek to realize that he's being watched; when he looks up, Jackson is standing nearby, and Derek can see some other people messing around in the gym to distract themselves before class starts. "What do you want, Jackson?" Derek asks, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"What's eating you?" Jackson asks in lieu of an answer. "Your little girlfriend finally dump you?"

"My little _what_?"

"You've been following Stilinski around like a lost puppy for weeks," Jackson says, shrugging. "Figures that when you finally start paying him attention, he's lost interest."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Right. He's my new stepbrother, and Mom asked me to keep an eye on him," he says, and it's not exactly a lie. "That's all."

"You're joking, right?" Jackson asks. "Stiles told Danny you two have been fooling around."

Derek thinks he recovers well. "So?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "You can fool around with dating or anything, Jackson."

"So, what, you deflowered him and now you're done?" Jackson laughs. "Or maybe he deflowered you."

"Why does it matter to you either way, Jackson?" Derek asks. "Stiles and I messed around a bit, we fucked, and if he's up for it maybe we'll do it again, but that's all there is to it."

Jackson cackles. "He did! He deflowered you!"

Derek snorts. "No, he didn't." 

Jackson smirks, pleased. "So if that's not the case, why were you fooling around with Stilinski of all people?"

Derek doesn't think before he answers, "He was convenient, and eager. Better than having to go out and find a boyfriend." 

Jackson throws his head back and laughs, while Stiles, completely unnoticed, runs back out of the gym.

* * *

"I just don't understand," Stiles tells Danny and Scott later that day. He barely spoke to anyone in school, and the three went straight over to Scott's house as soon as their last class ended. Stiles is now sitting on Scott's bed, his knees hugged tight to his chest and his head bowed so that his friends can't see the anguish on his face, though they can certainly hear it in his voice. "I thought he liked me. He _said_ he liked me. And last night..."

Danny and Scott share an angry look, but they throttle it down for the moment; if Scott weren't asthmatic and unused to fighting, he'd have kicked Derek's ass by now. "I'm sorry, bro," he says, wrapping an arm around Stiles's shoulders. 

Danny's expression has gone thoughtful. "Are you interested in some revenge?" 

Stiles snuggles shamelessly into Scott and sighs. "I don't know, Danny, maybe I should just let it go. Haven't I already been humiliated enough?"

"It's your choice, but I don't think this would humiliate you," Danny answers. "What if you pretended to date me? We all saw how Derek acted around you, and he always had some fascination with pushing you towards me, so let's make full use of that." 

"And what, make him jealous?" Stiles asks, lifting his head to squint at Danny. "You really think that'll work?"

"I think it'll at least help him realize what a dick he was," Danny says. "If not, I can help that along with my foot up his ass." He and Stiles had become friends over the past several weeks, and Danny's been suspicious of Derek for at least a few weeks now. 

Stiles laughs and glances at Scott. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot?"

"I'll support you no matter what, but I'm personally in favor of just straight up kicking Derek's ass," Scott says, giving Stiles a reassuring squeeze. 

Stiles grins. "Well, unless you're offering, buddy, I like Danny's plan."

Danny grins. "Good." 

* * *

Stiles is the first to their lunch table the next day, and he sits alone for four agonising minutes, praying that Derek won't arrive before the others. He doesn't, but even though he still hasn't joined them when Danny reaches the table, Danny slips into the seat next to Stiles and angles it so that their knees are brushing like it's something he does every day. Stiles barely keeps from jumping when Danny slides a hand over his thigh, and ducks his head so he can murmur into Danny's ear. "He's not even here yet, do we have to start this now?"

"Yes," Danny murmurs, a little amused. "So you don't jump and act oddly when he does get here."

"I'm still not so sure this is a good idea," Stiles admits - but then he glances up and straight into Derek's eyes, and everything in him goes cold.

Danny notices, but he keeps his focus on Stiles, giving the thigh beneath his hand a light squeeze. "Hey, focus on me," he murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles's cheek. 

Stiles makes himself smile and slide his gaze from Derek to Danny, reaching out to touch Danny's arm and whisper, "I feel ridiculous."

Danny grins, watching the constipated look on Derek's face from the corner of his eye as he says reassuringly, "It'll get easier."

"Has he sat down yet?" Stiles asks, stubbornly resisting the urge to look over at Derek. "What are we doing?"

"Yes, he has," Danny says, pulling back slightly. "And we're just going to act like any other couple." 

"I don't know how to do that!" Stiles hisses, but before he can do anything else, Lydia attracts his attention.

"So this," she says, gesturing between Stiles and Danny, "is a thing. Since when?"

Stiles glances at Danny. "Uhh, since now?"

"Last night, to be precise," Danny adds, taking Stiles's hand in his and squeezing gently. "We had dinner - " Not a lie, Danny had stayed for dinner with Scott and his mom and Stiles " - and decided to give this a go."

"Interesting," Lydia says thoughtfully. "I was under the impression that something else was happening, but..."

"It's been coming for a while," Danny says, but he's interrupted by Derek snorting. 

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." It comes out ruder than Derek means it to, but give him a break; he'd thought Stiles would at least give him a 'thanks' before he went running into Danny's arms. 

Stiles can't help but look at Derek then, his eyes wide and hurt. "Good to know you thought so."

Derek's jaw clenches, and he resolutely does not look at Danny and Stiles for the rest of lunch. 

* * *

Stiles doesn't see Derek all day on Saturday, and steadfastly ignores the concerned looks their parents give him when he comes downstairs for dinner alone. They're due to meet up with their friends on Sunday, though, and despite the fact that he's still in the shower when Stiles leaves, Derek actually gets to the diner before him.

Danny's there too, along with Scott and Lydia, and Stiles meets Derek's gaze as he slides into the booth next to his fake boyfriend. Derek's face looks like thunder, so Stiles leans over to kiss Danny's cheek and give him a soft smile. "Hey babe. Missed you yesterday."

Danny smiles, pulling Stiles in closer. "Missed you, too," he says. "How you doing?" 

"Good," Stiles says. "Better now." It's not even a lie; even with the knowledge that Derek's eyes are drilling a hole into the side of his head, seeing Danny and his other friends has him relaxing for the first time all weekend.

"Good," Danny says, smiling like it's the easiest thing in to world to hold Stiles this close, close enough that their thighs are pressed together as they lean against each other. "I'm starving; will the rest of you hurry up and sit down?" 

* * *

Once they all have food in front of them, Stiles and his friends are distracted enough that the awkwardness between Derek and Stiles fades into the background. They keep stealing looks at each other, but for every look Stiles shares with Derek, he makes sure to share two with Danny. It's not even about keeping up the facade at this point; it's just easier to look into an understanding and friendly gaze than the face of the man who used him.

Afterwards, though, things return to normal pretty quick. Derek is back to his usual grumpy self, and Danny takes the initiative and presses Stiles up against his car to say goodbye in retaliation. Stiles acts on instinct, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck, and peeks at Derek over his shoulder. "He's staring at us," he whispers.

"Mhm," Danny hums, leaning into nose gently against Stiles's cheek. "Do you wanna take it up a notch?" 

Stiles falters. "I don't know," he says, nervous, but then he meets Derek's gaze again, and the look in his eyes has Stiles turning his head to claim Danny's mouth in a fierce kiss.

Danny’s surprised, but he doesn't let it show, pressing into Stiles to deepen the kiss; he can all but hear Derek grinding his teeth as he storms away, and when they pull apart, Danny gives Stiles a nudge. "Go after him," he murmurs. 

Stiles doesn't hear, has already pulled away from Danny and is practically halfway across the parking lot by the time he finishes speaking. He lets Derek stalk ahead until they're far enough away from their friends that they won't be overheard, and then he jogs up to Derek and makes him stop with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" he spits when Derek turns to glare at him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"My 'problem' is you two shoving your relationship in everyone's face," Derek hisses. "Let. Go." 

Stiles does, but he doesn't let Derek go anywhere. "No one else seems to care," he snaps. "Plenty of people in our group are in relationships, Derek, and you don't get mad at them. So try again."

"Maybe I don't like the fact that you fucked me and then immediately hopped into Danny's bed," Derek snarls. 

"I can't believe this," Stiles says, gaping. "Are you _jealous?_ "

Derek grits his teeth. "Just tone it down, or someone's gonna sic your dad on you for public indecency," he growls before stalking away and all but slamming the door to his car shut before tearing out of the parking lot. 

* * *

When Stiles gets home, he doesn't waste time looking to see if anyone else is around, just goes straight to his room, slams his door, and flops down onto the bed. He should have known better; not a minute later, a knock on his door makes him want to put his head through a brick wall. "Go away!" he calls, his voice muffled by his pillow. "I want to be alone!"

"Tough luck," the sheriff calls through the door. "What's got you so worked up lately? Talia and I are worried - " 

The door opens then, revealing a somewhat dishevelled-looking Stiles. "Oh my god, get in here," he hisses. "I don't want Talia to hear this."

"Relax, she's still at work," the sheriff says, amused, as he follows his son into the room. "So what's going on?" 

Stiles groans and flops back down onto the bed. "I've made such a huge mess of everything, Dad."

The sheriff sits on the edge of the bed, reaching over to give his son's shoulder a squeeze. "Unless you've killed someone, then I'm sure it's not as bad as you're thinking," he says reassuringly. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" 

But of course, nothing is ever that simple for Stiles, so the first words that fall out of his mouth are, "I had sex with Derek."

If the elder Stilinski was honest, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting; that, however, had never entered his mind as a thought. "You... had sex with Derek. Your stepbrother." 

Stiles huffs, frustrated. "We're not actual brothers, Dad, it's perfectly legal. If you're gonna get stuck on something, please don't let it be the fact that we're _stepbrothers_. We weren't raised together; we'd barely said two words to each other before you and Talia got married."

"I know, I know," the sheriff says hastily. "But how did you go from barely speaking to... that?" 

"I like him," Stiles says, and his throat threatens to close over on him. "I really like him, Dad, and he said he liked me, too. We were trying to take it slow, get to know each other better before we made anything official, but then we had sex and he was gone the morning after, and I went to school to look for him and-- and he said..."

The sheriff's hand tightens on his son's shoulder, and it takes everything he has not to go hunt down his stepson to demand answers _right this instant._ "You're sure you heard him right, whatever he said?" 

Stiles bites his lip against the sting in his eyes, and nods. "He told Jackson I was _convenient._ "

The sheriff sighs, rubbing Stiles's shoulder as he thinks. "I'm not sure what the right course of action is," he admits, "but whatever happens, I'm here for you." 

"Thanks," Stiles says. "I just need some time to, y'know. Get over it. I'll be okay."

This time the sheriff gives a small smile. "You know where to find me," he says, squeezing Stiles's shoulder one more time before he leaves, fishing his phone out of his pocket; he's got a call to make. 

* * *

When Talia hangs up ten minutes later, all she can do is shake her head as she slides her key into the ignition. She's managed to put her husband off for now, but unless she can get through to her bonehead of a son, she won't be able to stop World War Three from breaking out under her own roof. She has no idea what's going on, but luckily, she knows Derek better than anyone.

She finds his car exactly where she expected to, out in the Preserve and not far from the house they used to share with Derek's father and his sisters. Talia parks and gets out of the car, uncaring of the mud that squelches beneath her new shoes - but she at least takes the time to roll up her trouser legs before she takes off into the woods. There's a small clearing not far from here where all of her children used to play, and despite the fact that it's deserted when she gets there, she knows better than to turn back.

"Derek Hale," she calls sternly, her hands on her hips, as she gazes up at the closest tree. "I did not come here to destroy my nice work shoes for the good of my health. Get down here and talk to your mother."

Derek somehow manages to make climbing down a tree look petulant. "Why are you here? I thought you were working late tonight." 

"A little birdie told me that you've been causing trouble, so I decided to leave early." Talia smiles. "Now, because I am a kind and loving mother, I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain yourself before I eviscerate you."

Derek winces, but he knows that Talia will hold up her threat, even if not in the literal way. "I overheard Stiles complaining that he had a crush on someone, but thought the guy was out of his league, and when Stiles started complaining about not having any experience, I offered to help him out. It was just kissing for a while, but then we had sex and the next day he got with the guy he had a crush on." 

Talia raises her eyebrows. "So you didn't tell someone that he was just a convenient lay?"

Derek groans, burying his face in his hands. "I said that to get Jackson off my back," he mumbles. "I didn't realize he'd heard, or I'd have explained - " 

"Go," Talia interrupts. "Go home and tell him everything. Even if you can't reconcile, you both deserve to know the truth."

Derek swallows, hard, but nods; he knows that his mother is right. "All right." 

* * *

The sheriff went out maybe half an hour ago after a lengthy phone conversation with Talia, leaving Stiles alone in the house. It figures, then, that Derek chooses the exact moment Stiles finally finds the courage to venture downstairs to walk through the door. Stiles freezes on the stairs, staring at Derek with wide eyes, and then abruptly turns on his heel.

"Stiles, wait," Derek calls, letting the door fall shut behind him. "Please." 

But Stiles doesn't stop. "No," he says, without looking back. "I've had enough of you for one day."

Well, Derek can't blame Stiles for that, but he also fears what his mother will do to him if he doesn't at least try to sort this mess out. "Stiles, please, I think we've been having a misunderstanding." 

Stiles has reached the top of the stairs now, and he turns to glare down at Derek. "I think things are pretty clear, don't you?"

"No, actually, I don't," Derek says, though he doesn't make a move to follow Stiles up the stairs. "I didn't mean it when I told Jackson that what we had was a convenience - I was frustrated with him and trying to get him off my back, and if anyone was the 'convenience,' it was me."

"What?" Stiles asks, exasperated. "Whatever, Derek, I wasn't the one doing the using. That would be you."

"No, it wouldn't be," Derek argues. "I was working under the impression you just wanted to get more experience before getting with Danny!" 

"What?" Stiles asks again, the word breathier this time. "Derek, that-- that's bullshit! I was falling in love with you, and then you _fucked_ me and then you _left!_ You even lied about being a virgin!"

"No, I didn't," Derek protests. "I said several stupid things, Stiles, I know, and I'm sorry for them, but I thought you had a crush on Danny, I heard you telling Scott - " 

"That I had feelings for _you!_ " Stiles yells, and his voice breaks.

 _That_ brings Derek up short. "You - what? _Me?_ " For the first time, the scope of just how epically Derek has fucked things up hits him. "Then what's with you and Danny lately, then?"

Stiles deflates and folds himself to the floor until he can sit on the top step. "I was really upset, and... It was Danny's idea."

Derek nods. "I'm sorry for upsetting you," he says, sitting sideways on his step. "I didn't think you had a crush on me; when I suggested the whole 'getting experience' thing, why did you go along?" 

"Because I thought we were talking about the same thing," Stiles answers miserably. "I thought, y'know, we were both inexperienced and nervous, and it'd just be worse if we were trying to work it all out while we were also trying a relationship. I thought we were just waiting until we were comfortable enough to make it official - and then, when we slept together... But then you told Jackson that..."

Derek scrubs a hand over his face. "And I thought the whole time you were just waiting to be able to get with Danny," he mutters. "Christ, this is a mess." 

"Was it your first time?" Stiles asks abruptly. "Or did you just say that so I'd put out?"

"It was really my first time," Derek says. 

Stiles looks at him, searches his face until he finds the honesty there, and sighs, looking down. "I don't know what to say," he whispers.

"All I can say is I'm sorry," Derek offers. "I fucked up, with Jackson, and I guess we both fucked up with making sure we were on the same page. So, I'm sorry."

Stiles nods. "I'm sorry, too," he says quietly. "Especially for the stunt I pulled with Danny. I know it was dumb; I was just... sore, I guess."

Derek shakes his head. "I understand why you did it," he says. "I don't blame you."

Stiles sighs. "So what now?"

Derek shrugs. "I'm not sure. I - The only reason I even suggested the 'practicing' thing was because I kinda started developing a crush on you."

"I guess that explains the death glares you've been giving me and Danny," Stiles says lightly. "He said it would make you jealous, but I... I wasn't sure if it was the right kind of jealous."

"It probably was," Derek concedes. "I was jealous of Danny."

"Not just because you'd had me first and were doing some weird alpha male thing?"

Derek wants to immediately deny that, but thinks better of it. "That was a little bit of it. But mostly I was jealous of the fact that I thought you liked him, and that you were openly dating him."

"I'd rather have been openly dating you," Stiles admits. "I just-- I was really scared."

Derek decides that maybe they should be on the same level, and he carefully climbs the stairs and sits down next to Stiles. "I'd have liked to do that," he says. "I'd still like that."

"So would I," Stiles tells him. "But, are you sure? I mean, I know things now, obviously, but at the time I felt like you were holding back in public because, well. Because I'm a loser and you're. Not."

"You're not a loser," Derek says fiercely. "And if we started dating - actually dating - then I'd want to show you off everywhere."

Stiles manages a tentative smile. "I would, too."

Something loosens in Derek's chest then, and he returns Stiles's smile. "So, am I forgiven for being an ass of more than one kind?" 

"If I am," Stiles says.

"You are," Derek says, shifting so he's facing Stiles better. "So, are we going to do this? Dating, I mean."

"I'd like to," Stiles murmurs, and he reaches out to take Derek's hand. "I've missed you."

Derek smiles, giving Stiles's hand a squeeze. "I've missed you, too," he confesses, then hesitates. "Can I kiss you?" 

A breathless little laugh tumbles from Stiles' lips. "Oh god," he sighs, "please do."

Derek's smile widens into a grin, and he leans in for a kiss, pressing his lips gently to Stiles's.

Stiles hums into it and lets his free hand come up to touch Derek's face, his fingers sliding over Derek's jaw and up into his hair. "I love you," he breathes when they break apart. "I'm sorry if that's-- But I do."

"Don't be," Derek says a bit too quickly. "I mean me, too. For you. I love you, too." 

Stiles' breath leaves him in a rush, and he's grinning as he pulls Derek in for another kiss.

* * *

Their parents do nothing but give them smug and/or pleased grins when they catch Derek and Stiles on the couch watching a Disney movie marathon, but honestly Derek wasn't worried about their parents. No, he’s a little more worried about their friends at school, and particularly Danny and Jackson. He’s worried about Danny kicking his ass - and he would have let the other boy do it - and he worries about Jackson starting something. 

As it turns out, Derek was right to be worried about Jackson. 

"What is this?" Jackson asks as soon as he claps eyes on Derek and Stiles at school the next day. They're not making out or holding hands or anything, but Derek may have pressed Stiles up against his locker just now, leaning in close to murmur something in his ear and share a soft laugh. "Are you two _dating_ now?"

Stiles freezes as soon as he hears Jackson’s voice, and Derek pulls back, though he keeps one hand on Stiles's waist as he looks at Jackson with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. So?" 

"So," Jackson snorts, "what happened to, 'It was convenient'? I mean, you two fucking is one thing, but you're actually dating now? That's pretty sick, man."

Derek glances back at Stiles before looking at Jackson, his expression clearly belying his annoyance. Still, he tries to be as patient as possible. "That was when a) I was trying to get you to go away, and b) we were both laboring under a misunderstanding about the situation. If we hadn't been having that misunderstanding, we would've started dating a lot sooner." 

"But you're _brothers_ ," Jackson complains.

" _Step_ brothers," Stiles corrects him, pushing himself away from the locker to stand with Derek. "Listen, asshole, we're not hurting anybody, we're not doing anything wrong. So unless you're a homophobe and that's what your damage is?"

Jackson flushes with rage. "Of course I'm not a homophobe," he snaps. "It's just-- it's _wrong_."

"Not legally," Derek disagrees. "There's no law against dating your stepsibling, and we only became that, what, about four or five months ago? It's not like we grew up as brothers." 

Jackson huffs, looking disgusted. "Whatever," he says. "Do what you want. Just know that it's weird."

Derek raises an eyebrow, wrapping his arm just a little bit tighter around Stiles's waist. "Sure, Jackson. Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

As soon as Jackson's gone, Stiles turns into Derek, pressing his face against Derek's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "We can be a little less obvious if it's easier."

Derek shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Stiles's temple. "I don't care," he says honestly. "Jackson's probably going to be the worst, and we're graduating in a few months." 

Stiles nods, pulls away. "Yeah," he says. "You're right. Who cares what Jackson thinks?"

"I don't particularly care," Derek says, "but does it bother you?"

"No," Stiles sighs. "No, I don't think so. I'd just prefer it if he wasn't so vocal, y'know?"

Derek nods. "I understand," he says, because he does. "But there's nothing we can do, except maybe get Danny to kick his ass."

"He probably would," Stiles says, grinning. "Danny has a zero bullshit tolerance, especially when it comes to Jackson. But maybe we should take the high road."

"If you want," Derek says agreeably. 

Stiles laughs and presses a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

* * *

"Umm, should you two really be doing that?" Stiles reluctantly pulls away from Derek's embrace so that they can both turn to look at their RA, who is standing in their doorway, holding a sheaf of papers and looking somewhat dumbstruck. "I mean," he says, "aren't you brothers?"

Stiles barks out a laugh. "Stepbrothers," he corrects with ease. "Our parents got married in our senior year, and we didn't know each other before then. Zero weirdness."

"Zero weirdness," their RA repeats, relaxing a fraction as he holds out a piece of paper. "Okay. I just thought I'd introduce myself and give you guys some general information. I'm Ben."

"Hi, Ben," Derek says with an easy grin. "Nice to meet you. I'm Derek, this is Stiles." He takes the proffered paper, then offers the hand not currently resting just shy of actually on Stiles's ass for a handshake. 

Ben shakes Derek's hand, and then shakes Stiles', and when he pulls back he's smiling. "Oh good," he says cheerfully, "there's no family resemblance there. Thank god; I'm not sure what the policy on incest is."

Derek just grins. "Nope, totally different genes " 

"Well, it was really nice to meet you both," Ben says with a warm smile. "If you need anything I'm just down the hall."

Stiles thanks him, and as soon as their door is closed again he falls back into Derek's arms. "I think we're getting better at that," he says lightly. "He seemed nice, at least."

Derek laughs, easily wrapping his arms around Stiles. "Yes, he did," he agrees. "And it's not like it's gonna be common knowledge that our parents got married in our senior year of high school instead of when we were younger." 

Stiles hums in agreement and presses his lips to the corner of Derek's mouth. "I think we have better things to talk about right now than our parents."

"Oh really?" Derek asks, feigning innocence. "You don't want to sit around and reminisce?" 

"Well if that's what _you_ wanna do," Stiles laughs, making to pull away, "I'm fairly sure I have an old family photo album your mom snuck into my bag--"

"No!" Derek yelps, pulling Stiles away from the still-unpacked bags; he's fairly certain which album she packed, and he has no intention of letting Stiles _ever_ see it. 

Stiles is still laughing when he pulls Derek back into a deep kiss. "Then I guess you'd better distract me."


End file.
